dragonagehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Abilities
Spellcasting Ability: '''Wisdom At 2nd level, you may learn two first-level spells. First Level '''Detect Magic. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 10 mins For the duration, you sense the presence of magic within 30 feet of you. If you sense magic in this way, you can use your action to see a faint aura around any visible creature or object in the area that bears magic, and you learn its school of magic, if any. The spell can penetrate most barriers, but is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. Ensnaring Strike. '''Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min The next time you hit a creature with a weapon attack before this spell ends, a writhing mass of thorny vines appears at the point of impact, and the target must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be restrained by the magical vines until the spell ends. A Large or larger creature has advantage on this saving throw. If the target succeeds on the save, the vines shrivel away. While restrained by this spell, the target takes 1d6 piercing damage at the start of each of its turns. A creature restrained by the vines or one that can touch the creature can use its action to make a Strength check against your spell save DC. On a success, the target is freed. ''At Higher Levels: ''If you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. '''Feather Fall. '''Casting Time: 1 reaction | Range: 60 feet | Duration: 1 min Choose up to five falling creatures within range. A falling creature's rate of descent slow to 60 feet per round until the spell ends. If the creature lands before the spell ends, it takes no falling damage and can land on its feet, and the spell ends for that creature. '''Goodberry. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: Instantaneous Up to ten berries appear in your hand and are infused with magic for the duration. A creature can use its action to eat one berry. Eating a berry restores 1 hit point, and the berry provides enough nourishment to sustain a creature for one day. The berries lose their potency if they have not been consumed within 24 hours of the casting of this spell. '''Hail of Thorns. Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min The next time you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack before the spell ends, this spell creates a rain of thorns that sprouts from your ranged weapon or ammunition. In addition to the normal effect of the attack, the target of the attack and each creature within 5 feet of it must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 1d10 piercing damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Hunter's Mark. Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: 90 feet | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You choose a creature you can see within range and mystically mark it as your quarry. Until the spell ends, you deal an extra 1d6 damage to the target whenever you hit it with a weapon attack, and you have advantage on any Wisdom (Perception) or Wisdom (Survival) check you make to find it. If the target drops to 0 hit points before this spell ends, you can use a bonus action on a subsequent turn of yours to mark a new creature. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd or 4th level, you can maintain your concentration on the spell for up to 8 hours. When you use a spell slot of 5th level or higher, you can maintain your concentration on the spell for up to 24 hours. Jump. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: 1 min You touch a creature. The creature's jump distance is tripled until the spell ends. '''Longstrider. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: 1 hour You touch a creature. The target's speed increases by 10 feet until the spell ends. '''Summon Familiar. '''Casting Time: 1 hour | Range: 10 feet | Duration: Instantaneous | Ritual You gain the service of a familiar, a spirit that takes an animal form you choose: bat, cat, crab, frog, hawk, lizard, octopus, owl, poisonous snake, fish, rat, raven, sea horse, spider, or weasel. Appearing in an unoccupied space within range, the familiar has the statistics of the chosen form, though it is a spirit instead of a beast. Your familiar acts independently of you, but it always obeys your commands. In combat, it rolls its own initiative and acts on its own turn. A familiar can't attack, but it can take other actions as normal. When the familiar drops to 0 hit points, it disappears, leaving behind no physical form. It reappears after you cast this spell again. While your familiar is within 100 feet of you, you can communicate with it telepathically. Additionally, as an action, you can see through your familiar's eyes and hear what it hears until the start of your next turn, gaining the benefits of any special senses that the familiar has. During this time, you are deaf and blind with regard to your own senses. As an action, you can temporarily dismiss your familiar. It disappears into the Fade where it awaits your summons. Alternatively, you can dismiss it forever. As an action while it is temporarily dismissed, you can cause it to reappear in any unoccupied space within 30 feet of you. You can't have more than one familiar at a time. If you cast this spell while you already have a familiar, you instead cause it to adopt a new form. Choose one of the forms from the above list. Your familiar transforms into the chosen creature. Finally, when you cast a spell with a range of touch, your familiar can deliver the spell as if it had cast the spell. Your familiar must be within 100 feet of you, and it must use its reaction to deliver the spell when you cast it. If the spell requires an attack roll, you use your attack modifier for the roll. Second Level '''Acid Arrow. Casting Time: 1 bonus action | Range: 90 feet | Duration: Instantaneous Your next ranged attack against a creature bursts in a spray of acid. On a hit, the target takes 4d4 acid damage immediately and 2d4 acid damage at the end of its next turn. On a miss, the arrow splashes the target with acid for half as much of the initial damage and no damage at the end of its next turn. At Higher Levels: ''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the damage (both initial and later) increases by 1d4 for each slot level above 2nd. '''Animal Messenger.' Casting Time: 1 action | Range: 30 feet | Duration: 24 hours By means of this spell, you use an animal to deliver a message. Choose a Tiny beast you can see within range, such as a squirrel, a blue ray, or a bat. You specify a location, which you must have visited, and a recipient who matches a general description, such as a man or woman dressed in the uniform of the town guard or a red-haired dwarf wearing a pointed hat. You also speak a message of up to twenty-five words. The target beast travels for the duration of the spell towards the specified location, covering about 50 miles per 24 hours for a flying messenger or 25 miles for other animals. When the messenger arrives, it delivers your message to the creature that you described, replicating the sound of your voice. The messenger speaks only to a creature matching the description you gave. If the messenger doesn’t reach its destination before the spell ends, the message is lost, and the beast makes it way back to where you cast this spell. At Higher Levels: ''If you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the duration of the spell increases by 48 hours for each slot level above 2nd. '''Beast Sense.' Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: 8 hours You touch a willing beast. For the duration of the spell, you can use your action to see through the beast’s eyes and hear what it hears, and continue to do so until you use your action to return to your normal senses. Darkvision. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: Concentration, up to 10 mins You touch a willing creature to grant it the ability to see in the dark. For the duration, that creature has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Dodge. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You are invigorated with stamina. Until the spell ends, you gain a second reaction each round and your AC cannot be any lower than 16, no matter what type of armour you are wearing. Enhance Ability. 'Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You touch a creature and bestow upon it a magical enhancement. Choose one of the following effects: the target gains the effect until the spell ends. * ''Bear’s Endurance. The target has advantage on Constitution checks. It also gains 2d6 temporary hit points, which are lost when the spell ends. * Bull’s Strength. The target has advantage on Strength checks, and his or her carrying capacity doubles. * Cat’s Grace. The target has advantage on Dexterity checks. It also doesn’t take damage from falling 20 feet or less if it isn’t incapacitated. * Eagle’s Splendour. The target has advantage on Charisma checks. * Fox’s Cunning. The target thas advantage on Intelligence checks. * Owl’s Wisdom. The target has advantage on Wisdom checks. ''At Higher Levels: ''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 2nd. '''Find Traps. '''Casting Time: 1 action | Range: 120 feet | Duration: Instantaneous You sense the presence of any trap within range that is within line of sight. A trap, for the purpose of this ability, includes anything that would inflict a sudden or unexpected effect you consider harmful or undesirable, which was specifically intended as such by its creator. Thus, the spell would sense an area affected by the alarm spell, a glyph of warding, or a mechanical pit trap, but it would not reveal a natural weakness in the floor, an unstable ceiling, or a hidden sinkhole. This ability merely reveals that a trap is present. You don’t learn the location of each trap, but you do learn the general nature of the danger posed by a trap you sense. '''Locate Animals or Plants. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Self | Duration: Instantaneous Describe or name a specific kind of beast or plant. Concentrating on the voice of nature in your surroundings, you learn the direction and distance to the closest creature or plant of that kind within 5 miles, if they are present. Pass Without Trace. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Self | Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour A veil of shadows and silence radiates from you, masking you and your companions from detection. For the duration, each creature you choose within 30 feet of you (including you) has a +10 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) checks and can’t be tracked except by magical means. A creature that receives this bonus leaves behind no tracks or other traces of its passage. Protection from Poison. Casting Time: 1 action | Range: Touch | Duration: 1 hour You touch a creature. If it is poisoned, you neutralise the poison. If more than one poison afflicts the target, you neutralise one poison that you know is present, or you neutralise one at random. For the duration, the target has advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and it has resistance to poison damage. '''Summon Steed. '''Casting Time: 10 mins | Range: 30 feet | Duration: Instantaneous You summon a spirit that assumes the form of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed, creating a long-lasting bond with it. Appearing in an unoccupied space within range, the steed takes on a form that you choose, such as a warhorse, a pony, a camel, an elk, or a mastiff. The steed has the statistics of the chosen form, though it is a spirit instead of its normal type. Additionally, if your steed has an Intelligence of 5 or less, its Intelligence becomes 6, and it gains the ability to understand one language of your choice that you speak. Your steed serves you as a mount, both in combat and out, and you have an instinctive bond with it that allows you to fight as a seamless unit. While mounted on your steed, you can make any spell you cast that targets only you also target your steed. When the steed drops to 0 hit points, it disappears, leaving behind no physical form. You can also dismiss your steed at any time as an action, causing it to disappear. In either case, casting this spell again summons the same steed, restored to its hit point maximum. While your steed is within 1 mile of you, you can communicate with it telepathically. You can’t have more than one steed bonded by this spell at a time. As an action, you can release the steed from its bond at any time, causing it to disappear.